It's Called Love
by Jade Ridout aka Star Ferns
Summary: A Gaara Love story. Dedicated to my friend. Read and Review. DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

****

It's Called Love

A Gaara One-Shot

Chapter One

Dedicated to my BFFL

- - - - - -

__

It was chilly out, on what should have been December the 12th. Of course, there was no hint of winter. Moreover, chilly meant, that there was a slight breeze out. In the Sand Village, it obviously never snowed, nor did it rain. The wind hardly ever blew, except hot gusts or battle winds. These, were the ones the villagers had grown to know.

Sitting on your couch inside you cozy living room, you watched the sand dance around outside, when a knock came upon your door. You got up slowly, and then stretched before making your way to the door.

Outside, stood a tired looking Temari, who happened to be your best friend in the village. She stepped in after you let her, and took her usual place in a comfortable chair, to the left of your couch.

"Christmas." She stated plainly, taking out a note pad.

"Mhmm. What about it?" You asked, eyeing the note pad.

"Secret Santa, of course!" Temari replied, laughing.

"Uhm… Secret Santa? Didn't you do that last year, and when someone got Gaara a shovel and pail, he crushed it and told them to get out?" You questioned, smirking.

Temari's grin faltered. "I'm sure Gaara didn't mean it. I Mean, it was his first Christmas, with people who actually cared about him… Speaking of which, I will do you a favour. I'll give you Gaara for your Secret Santa."

You looked surprised. " And how is that doing me a favour? I probably won't even get a gift then."

Temari was not listening. "I then you will be his Secret Santa! Oh, I'm brilliant." She said, smiling to herself and scribbling down notes.

"TEMARI!" You yelled in annoyance.

"Oh, um, what?" She asked, looking up from her paper.

"Why?" You asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you are the only one who Gaara really trusts. Seriously." She said, sounding astonished.

You blinked. "And..?"

"And at least the whole event won't be ruined because Gaara hated his present. You two are friends!" She gushed, grinning wildly.

You had been walking for a few days down, rest breaks in between. It had been 2 years since that event, when you were still 16. Now, you were seventeen and returning from your training in The Hidden Leaf Village. You had helped on missions, trained with some of the teams, and well, made friends. You even obtained a male friend, whom you liked more than the regular boy.

Therefore, really, he was your boyfriend.

You were head over heals for him. Except, sometimes, you felt something did not fit right. Something did not click with him at times, and this lead you to believe he was not **the** person for you. However much you liked him.

You finally reached the gates to the Sand Village, where you were met by the guards. You handed them your registration file, and they welcomed you back. You yawned and waved to them, before heading back to your old home.

When you arrived, everything was as it used to be. If not, cleaner. _Temari.. She must have been here while I was gone…_ You thought happily to yourself.

Truth be told., no one knew you had been planning on leaving. Except, the Kazekage, which didn't happen to be Gaara at the time. Sure, you now know that Gaara is Kazekage, but it didn't faze you at all. You had known he would become great, and people would like him and trust him.

All it took was time.

And over the time you were gone, you had defiantly missed Temari and Kankuro, and the rest of the villagers. Though, none like Gaara, You often referred to him as your Sand Man, or your Sandcastle. It was a pet name, that you had given him when you both were 10. Right when people started talking to him again.

However, now, you knew those nicknames were old. They were childish, and now, you would call him by his rightful name.

__

Kazekage.

- - - -

About an hour or two later, after a hot shower and a change of clothes, you heard a knock on your door. Running to answer it, you saw Temari standing before you, in the open doorway.

"So, you are back!" She said, throwing her arms around you.

You almost collapsed under the weight, and you were thrown off by the greeting. Behind her, stood Kankuro, who was obviously dragged here.

"Hello, Temari. Kankuro." You said, after prying Temari off of you.

"Long time no see, kiddo." Kankuro said, and you two knocked fists like you had always used to, two years ago.

"Yeah. Sand Village hasn't changed much, has it?" You stated, letting them inside.

"No, not really. Gaara's been busy with keeping everything together, otherwise he'd be here to see you to!" Temari said happily, grinning madly, just like she used to.

"You guys aren't mad at me are you? I mean, I left without a word, and didn't contact you guys until about a year ago, when we met up during the ambush." You asked wearily.

"No! Not at all." Kankuro replied, throwing an arm around your shoulder.

"Yeah, . But, I hope you trained well. 'Cause I think Gaara mentioned something about wanting to fight you when you got back..?" Temari hinted, raising an eyebrow.

"..uhh… huh?" You stuttered, lost at words. Gaara… wanted to fight… you?

- - - -

****

First chapter complete! Yayz!

I'm going to have fun with this one.

Review, please?


	2. Welcome Back

**It's Called Love**

**A Gaara One-Shot**

**Chapter Two**

**- - - - - - **

After Kankuro and Temari had left, you sat at your kitchen tabler, lulling over all the information you had received. Most of it, you didn't want to know. The rest, well, was pretty interesting. A few pieces of gossip stuck out in your brain, though some you couldn't care less about.

Apparently, Temari wasn't a virgin anymore.

_Insert major 'don't need to know' face here.._You thought sickingly to yourself.

Her and Shikamaru were going out, and Ino Yamanaka was jealous.

_Meh. I really couldn't care…_ You commented inside your head.

Kankuro developed feelings for Sakura.

_Good luck sucker…_

And, the one piece that stuck out in your brain was this.

Gaara has a picture of you on his desk. And he wants to fight you. AND he keeps asking if anyone has seen you.

_Stalker much..? Oh! Who am I kidding? We're talking about emotionless Gaara, here. The one who doesn't like __**anyone**__. _You argued with yourself, before shaking your head violently, and standing up.

You carried your empty mug to the sink, and placed it in the sink, running water into it. Once you were done, you went into your bedroom, and then into your bathroom. You needed a nice, hot shower. So, you undressed and stepped in, and then turned on the water. You were instantly greeted with seething hot water, just how you liked it.

_If you can't stand the heat, get out of the shower._ The cheesy cliché sounded in your head, before you rinsed it away with shampoo and conditioner.

**- - - - - - **

Once down your shower, you walked back into your bedroom, wearing a bathrobe and slippers. Your wet hair was down up in a towel on top of your head, and you had a few strands hanging down, surrounding your face. But, you couldn't care if you were wearing a bathing suit.

There was someone in your house.

And not just any **someone**.

A someone, who's name begins with a 'G' and ends with an 'AARA'.

"Gaara, what are you doing in here?" You hissed, making sure your cleavage was covered.

Gaara turned from his position of staring out the window, to look at you. It was hard to tell, but you thought Gaara might've been holding in a nose bleed. Which was kimda funny, but not really. You saw Gaara look you up and down, and then cleared your throat pointedly. He snapped back to your face, though with Gaara it looked more 'in slo-mo'.

"I came to welcome you back to the Sand Village." He answered gruffly.

You nodded your head, then went over to your dresser.

"That all?" You asked rudely, a little pissed off that he came in the house without knocking.

"Yes." He replied, before you heard the sound of sand blowing away, and you felt sand swirl around you before leaving.

_Boys are so strange…_ You thought as you finished picked out your evening clothes.

**- - - - - - **

**Sorry this was so short. **

**I'm really tired.**

**So tired, I'm writing this with one eye opened.**

**Review?**


	3. LLLunch?

**It's Called Love**

**A Gaara One-Shot**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N - I will warn you now. This might be the last-ish time I can add to this story. I will try to update all my stories, but we are moving sometime in the next month, so I won't be online a lot.**

**- - - - - -**

All clean, and _dressed_, you made your way outside, and were instantly greeted with the familiar texture of Sand. It was not windy, for once, so you thought it best to take a walk around the village; see what's happening.

The shops were all the same, and the owners greeted you with 'welcome backs, and some even stopped you to chat. You smiled at them, and enthusiastically socialized. After you got through the majority of the shopkeepers, you saw two familiar faces.

_Hmm. Temari and Kankuro are here too. Let us chat!_ You thought cheerfully to yourself. Sometimes, like now, you were so happy it scared people.

"Hey, !" Temari said, as you neared them. You smiled and caught up with the two.

"So, Gaara came to see you?" Kankuro asked, with a little smirk. You blinked at them, surprised they already knew.

"How did you-- never mind. And yeah, he did. Sure has great timing, though." You said, thinking back to about an hour ago. You felt the blood rise to your face, heating it up to a nice cherry red.

They laughed at your expression, and the three of you continued down the lane.

--

Your walk ended on a happy note, when they invited you to join them for lunch tomorrow. Gaara would be there as well, as it was at the Kazekage's mansion, after all.

You weren't sure if this was a pleasing thing for you. You had feelings for Gaara, but you believed it was all in the past. Right?

That night you slept restlessly, nervous about the lunch that awaited you the following day. How would it go? Would Temari say something embarrassing about you in front of Gaara?

_I don't care if she does…_ The voice, once again, sounded in your head. You didn't have any more feelings for Gaara, and that was that.

--

You woke up late the next morning, and had to rush to get ready. You pulled out your regular attire, and headed into the kitchen after dressing and showering. You drank a glass of water, then grabbed your key and headed out. You locked up the house, and departed for the Kazekage's house, or, more specifically, Gaara's house.

--

It was big. Very big.

That was your first conclusion of the mansion, on first glance. Then, after Temari led you inside, you deemed it even larger then you supposed. Shaking your head to get rid of your dizziness, you followed Temari to a room where there was a table set up, with food littering the center.

You raised an eyebrow to Temari, who shrugged.

"Kankuro cooked." She said simply, before pointing you to a seat. Right beside Gaara, the Kazekage.

You ignored the fact that your stomach was fluttering with butterflies, and decided to comment on what Temari had said.

"Well, thank goodness. I was fearful of coming when I thought you were cooking." You said cheekily, smirking. You sat down, much to the unnoticed pleasure of Gaara.

Kankuro came in, and sat down across from you. Temari sat at the other end, across the table from Gaara. Everyone started eating, and there was even a special plate with Gaara's favourite food. Gizzard tongues.

--

Once the lunch was over, you helped clear the table with Temari, while the boys left to go do God Knows What.

A little while later, after everything was clean, Kankuro came in, looking a little scared.

"G-G-Gaara wants to fight him now… like, _**right now**_." He said, his eyes widened to look horrified.

"Uhh… uhh.. O-okay?" You said, unsure of what was about to happen. You were nervous, fighting your Kazekage, for one. The other, well, it _was_ Gaara.

You followed a traumatized Kankuro outside, to see Gaara standing in the middle of a field, arms crossed, and gourd on his back. You realized he would have the upper hand anyways, with being in the desert.

But, him using his gourd as well was surprising to you.

He didn't think you were that strong, did he?

--

**That's it for now, peeps. I have to go play Guitar Hero III now.**

**XD.**

**Review?**


End file.
